


14 февраля: шоколадные волки и кольца

by Leka_Koks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leka_Koks/pseuds/Leka_Koks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Стайлз путал свои фантазии с реальностью, но это его не волновало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 февраля: шоколадные волки и кольца

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением и по мотивам этого поста - http://vk.com/derek_and_stiles?w=wall-40010691_57884

Стайлз нервно поправил бабочку на шее, ослабляя резинку, которая собиралась, видимо, его удушить. После глубоко вздохнув, Стайлз поднял подарок на уровень своего лица и постучал в дверь. Ему не открывали так долго, что у него уже руки затекли. Он, было, хотел плюнуть и войти сам, без разрешения, все-таки, когда его что-то останавливало. Но дико хотелось сделать все правильно, поэтому Стайлз стоял как дурак, ожидая, когда же его впустят. 

Стайлз уже начал думать, что так и умрет здесь от холода и тоски, гордо держа подарок в руках и напоминая всем о своем разбитом сердце. Но ему открыли дверь. 

Чтобы Дерек не успел что-нибудь сказать, Стайлз громко выдал:

— Будешь моим Валентином? 

Дерек оглядел его с ног до головы, потом вскинул брови в удивлении, открыл рот, видимо, собираясь что-то сказать, а после закрыл, так ничего не произнеся. Но внимательно посмотрев на подарок в руках Стайлза, Дерек осторожно проговорил:

— Стайлз. Если ты не заметил, мы уже год вместе. 

— Да знаю я! Я просто хотел, чтобы все было правильно, — Стайлз потряс подарком прямо перед лицом Дерека. — Ну?

Дерек моргнул, словно только очнулся от глубоких раздумий и посторонился, чтобы пропустить Стайлза внутрь.

— А, да. Заходи.

— Да, нет же, дубина! Ты не ответил на мой вопрос!

— Точно, — закатил глаза Дерек. — Да, Стайлз. Я согласен быть твоим Валентином. 

— Отлично, — Стайлз вошел внутрь и сразу же стал причитать. — Блин, как же холодно. Почему ты так долго не открывал? 

— Я думал, что тебе хватит ума открыть дверь своим ключом. 

— Я же сказал, что хотел, чтобы все было по правилам. 

Дерек кивнул, не особо его слушая, а пытаясь развернуть свой подарок, который Стайлз тщательно завернул в оберточную бумагу. Даже может слишком тщательно. 

— Что это? — спросил Дерек, когда ему удалось распаковать подарок. — Это… шоколад в форме кляксы?

— Нет же! Это вооолк, — Стайлз взмахнул руками и ответил так, словно Дерек был несмышленым щенком.

— Ясно. Как это я сам не заметил.

— Мог бы быть и повежливее, — Стайлз подошел к нему вплотную. — Я, между прочим, его пять часов делал. 

— Да… замечательный волк, — Дерек потрепал Стайлза по волосам, а после погладил по щеке. 

— Точно, — улыбаясь, похвалил себя Стайлз. Ну, а что? Он зря старался, что ли? — Ты представляешь, мы уже целый год вместе! А помнишь, как все начиналось? Ты забрался ко мне в окно, долго, оооочень долго признавался в любви…

***

— Дерек… — Стайлз выбрался из кровати, как только Хейл ввалился к нему в комнату. — Что-то случилось?

— Да, — тяжело дыша, ответил Дерек. — Ты случился. Я люблю тебя, Стайлз. Очень сильно. Ты — самое лучшее, что было в моей жизни. Я хочу, чтобы ты был моей парой. Потому что ты — для меня все. Я не смогу без тебя. И… я так сильно хочу тебя, не могу больше сдерживаться. 

— Я знаю, приятель, — удовлетворенно улыбаясь, кивнул Стайлз и положил руку на плечо Дереку. — Я согласен. 

***

— Не было такого, — равнодушно сказал Дерек, отламывая от волка голову, ну, как ему показалось, это была голова и отправляя шоколад себя в рот. — Мы сидели в твоем джипе. Ты меня поцеловал, чуть не сломав себе нос, а потом убежал. 

***

— Передай Скотту, чтобы завтра зашел ко мне. Мне надо будет кое-что ему передать, — Дерек уже собирался вылезти из джипа, но Стайлз его остановил, положив руку на плечо. — Что?

Стайлз ничего не ответил и прижался губами ко рту Дерека. Он так резко подался вперед, что больно стукнулся своим носом о нос Дерека. 

Стайлз зашипел и отстранился, а после испуганно посмотрел на Дерека. Они молчали всего пару секунд, но Стайлзу они показались вечностью, и когда тишина его совсем доконала, он резво открыл дверь, вывалился из машины и побежал.

Дерек удивленно смотрел, как Стайлз несся по дороге, натыкаясь на прохожих. Он нахмурился, а после пересел на водительское сидение, решив отогнать машину Стайлза к его дому, все равно он побежал туда. Дерек был в этом уверен. 

***

Стайлз недовольно вздохнул, когда в его прекрасные фантазии вклинилась такая неприглядная реальность. 

— Ну и ладно, — буркнул Стайлз. — Может было и так.

— Может?

— Ладно. Все было именно так. Спасибо, что напомнил мне об очередном моем позоре. 

— Не так уж и позорно все было.

— То-то ты ржал, как придурок, когда я вышел забрать у тебя ключи от машины. 

— Я так хотел… я не мог сдержаться, — томно проговорил Дерек фразу из фантазий Стайлза. 

— Ну, ты и козел, — Стайлз стукнул его по плечу. — И где мой подарок, м?

Дерек выудил из кармана маленькую темно-синюю коробочку и просто всунул ее в руки Стайлзу.

— Эм… это… то о чем я думаю? — нервно пробормотал Стайлз, открывая подарок. 

Дерек только пожал плечами, пристально рассматривая разволновавшегося Стайлза. 

— О, боже… да. Я согласен, — выпалил Стайлз, резко захлопнув коробочку.

— На самом деле, — начал Дерек. — Я не имел в виду именно то… но раз так вышло, то я не против.

— Да, ты придурок, — возмутился Стайлз. — Ненавижу тебя!

— Ты лжешь.

— Сейчас я тебя вдвойне ненавижу! — застонал Стайлз, а после спрятал свой подарок в карман. — Но прощу, если ты меня поцелуешь.

Дерек усмехнулся, а после притянул к себе Стайлза и втянул в поцелуй. Все-таки он не мог допустить, чтобы Стайлз обижался на него.


End file.
